Spațiu euclidian
Definiţie. Se numeşte spaţiu euclidian un spațiu vectorial real V de dimensiune finită pe care s-a definit un produs scalar, adică o aplicaţie \varphi : V \times V \to \mathbb R, notată \varphi (x,y) = \langle x,y \rangle, care posedă proprietăţile: :1) \langle x,y \rangle = \langle y,x \rangle ,\; \forall x,y \in V (produsul scalar este comutativ) :2) \langle \lambda_1 x_1 + \lambda_2 x_2, \; y \rangle = \lambda_1 \cdot \langle x_1,y \rangle + \lambda_2 \cdot \langle x_2,y \rangle, \; \forall x_1, x_2 \in V, \; \forall \lambda_1, \lambda_2 \in \mathbb R (produsul scalar este liniar în prima variabilă) :3) \langle x,x \rangle \ge 0 , \; \forall x \in V şi \langle x,x \rangle = 0 \; \Rightarrow \; x=0. (produsul scalar este pozitiv definit). Aria şi volumul într-un spaţiu euclidian Aria unui obiect bidimensional, volumul unuia tridimensional sunt, precum conceptul de lungime a unui segment, legate de teoria măsurii, care aparţine domeniului analizei matematice. Deşi în practică este uşor de calculat aria unei figuri geometrice simple, cum ar fi pătrat sau cerc, nu este uşor de definit acest concept în mod riguros. Totuşi câteva proprietăţi ale ariei ar trebui să fie admise în mod clar. Astfel, pentru orice submulţimi din \mathbb R^2, \! avem proprietăţile: (1) Funcţia-arie este pozitivă: aria \;S \ge 0 \! pentru orice submulţime S \subset \mathbb R^2 \! faţă de care noţiunea de arie are sens. (2) Aria este aditivă: aria(S_1 \cup S_2) = aria \; S_1 + aria \; S_2, \! dacă intersecţia S_1 \cap S_2 \! este nevidă. Încă nu am definit acea clasă de submulţimi din \mathbb R^2 \! pentru care are sens conceptul de arie. Astfel, acelei mulţimi i-ar putea aparţine poligoanele, ale căror frontiere (o reuniune de segmente) să aibă arie nulă. Putem deduce că, dacă două poligoane se intersectează doar într-un segment sau într-o reuniune finită de segmente, atunci aria figurii obţinute prin reuniunea acestora va fi suma ariilor poligoanelor. Va trebui să respectăm ideea naturală că aria este o măsură bidimensională, astfel că orice obiect unidimensional are arie nulă. De asemenea, din mulţimea figurilor care admit arie nu ar trebui omise cele cu frontieră curbă, cum ar fi discurile. Definim translaţia în spaţiul \mathbb R^n \! ca fiind o hartă T_{\mathbf a}: \mathbb R^n \rightarrow \mathbb R^n \! care duce fiecare punct \mathbf x \in \mathbb R^n \! într-un alt punct \mathbf x + \mathbf a, \! unde \mathbf a \in \mathbb R^n \! este un vector fixat. Avem următoarele proprietăţi "naturale" ale ariei: (3) Aria este un invariant în raport cu translaţia: :: aria \; T_{\mathbf a} (S) = aria \; S \! pentru orice vector \mathbf a \in \mathbb R^2. \! (4) Aria unui obiect unidimensional, cum ar fi un segment, este nulă. Să încercăm acum să definim în mod riguros conceptul de arie, definiţie care să satisfacă condiţiile (1) - (4). Considerăm în \mathbb R^2 \! vectorii \mathbf a= (a_1, a_2), \; \mathbf b =(b_1, b_2). \! Din punctul de origine O \in \mathbb R^2 \! considerăm paralelogramul, notat \Pi(\mathbf {a, b}) \! al cărei mulţimi de puncte este de forma: :: \mathbf x = O + t \mathbf a + s \mathbf b, \! unde 0 \le t, \; s \le 1. \! Deci este vorba de regiunea din plan cuprinsă între segmentele paralele OA, BC, respectiv OB, AC, unde C = O + \mathbf a + \mathbf b. \! Fișier:Paralelogram pt definirea ariei.png Conform proprietăţii (3), putem translata paralelogramul \Pi(\mathbf {a, b}) \! astfel încât O= \mathbf 0 \! adică punctul (0, 0) \! iar aria acestuia nu se schimbă. Aşadar, aria \; \Pi(\mathbf {a, b}) \! este funcţie doar de vectorii \mathbf {a, b}. \! Propoziţia 1. Funcţia aria \;\Pi(\mathbf {a, b}) \! posedă proprietăţile: (1) aria \;\Pi(n \mathbf a, \mathbf b) = aria \;\Pi(\mathbf a, n \mathbf b) =|n| \cdot aria \;\Pi(\mathbf {a, b}) \! pentru orice n \in \mathbb Z. \! (2) aria \;\Pi(\mathbf a, \mathbf b+ k \mathbf a) = aria \;\Pi(\mathbf a+ k \mathbf b, \mathbf b) = aria \;\Pi(\mathbf {a, b}) \! pentru orice k \in \mathbb R. \! Demonstraţie. \Pi (n \mathbf a, \mathbf b) \! este reuniunea a n "cópii" ale paralelogramului \Pi (\mathbf a, \mathbf b). \! Fișier:Paralelogram pt definirea ariei 2.png Din proprietatea de aditivitatea a ariei rezultă: :: aria \; \Pi(n \mathbf a, \mathbf b) = n \Pi( \mathbf a, \mathbf b). \! La fel şi dacă înlocuim \mathbf b \! cu n \mathbf b. \! Fișier:Paralelogram pt definirea ariei 3.png Resurse * Scribd (copie la Wikia) * Scritub * Determinants, Areas and Volumes (pag. 17) * Properties of Euclidean spaces * Die n-dimensionale euklidische Raum Categorie:Algebră liniară